Kirby's Return to Dreamland 2
by Pikatwig
Summary: After his last adventure, Kirby is sent to train and hone his skills, but when Popstar is attacked by a new enemy, Kirby must try and find a way to stop them, gather items called the Infinity Stars, and hopefully get back to Popstar, but the young Star Warrior won't have to face this challenge by himself...


So, a _Kirby_ story. Yeah, it'll be interesting. It's sometime after _Return to Dreamland_ hence the story's name, _Kirby's Return to Dreamland 2_. It'll have elements from several _Kirby_ games from both yesterday and today!

Here we go! I don't own _Kirby_, but I do own the mysterious attacking force...

* * *

_?'s POV, 2 months ago_

_It was another ordinary day in Cappy Town_. _I was playing with my best friends, Tiff and Tuff. When it all changed... my "mentor" figure Meta Knight told me I needed to leave Dreamland, to train with an ancient Star Warrior on another planet._

_I didn't want to leave, but I had no choice, I spent three days preparing to leave, Chef Kawasaki made me enough food to last a year! Meta Knight did some fine tuning to the Warp Star, and then my departure day arrived..._

_I said several goodbyes, and loaded the picnic basket with the food, a small story book, and then Tuff walked up, he gave me his 3DX, but he told me to return it ASAP. My old buddy Chilly gave me a picture of me, my friend Ribbon, Tiff, Tuff and himself. Finally Tiff, my best friend, gave me a handmade gift, but I put it away for time being, I gave them all one last look, with tears in my eyes, I started up the Warp Star._

_It began to fly away from the place I called home, but before I was to far away, I saw Tiff, Tuff, Meta Knight and even King Dedede running up to wave goodbye, I waved back and then I only saw the ocean of Dreamland, as it faded from view, and soon, I could no longer see it..._

* * *

_After a while, I arrived at a planet dubbed "Trainingstar" and I found a white Star Warrior, he had a few wrinkles, and a cane. "You are the Star Warrior known as Kirby?" he asked me._

"_Yes." I replied simply._

"_I am Lyfe. I will be training you for the next 8 months. We begin... now! Arm yourself!"_

_And that was my time for a while, he trained me hard, that cane really, REALLY hurts! He told me things like, "work on your stance" or "make sure you can use your powers effectively" and stuff like that. I really missed Tiff, Tuff, and all my other friends. But, I think I should say something, I'm Kirby, the Defender of Dreamland, on the planet of Popstar._

* * *

Normal POV, Current Day

Kirby charged forward using the Ice Power, and when he tried to freeze Lyfe, he simply used his cane like a fan and stopped the attack, but Ice Kirby managed to dodge the attack, and quickly switched over to Ninja Kirby, but then he combined that with the Tornado Power, making the Cyclone Vanish power. Cyclone Vanish Kirby uses a spin move, and manages to beat Lyfe back.

"Great job Kirby. You're getting better everyday!" Lyfe says getting back up. "Can I go home now?" Kirby asked. Lyfe had been teaching Kirby how to talk in the time the young Star Warrior's been there, but while Kirby can talk, he's not at the best level of talking, at best he's like a young kid. His voice is sorta girly and high pitched.

"Kirby, we've only hit the surface of your training. You need to pick a new weapon to stick with for your further out adventures. You may have been able to defeat many evils in the past, but it was more or less luck, and luck can't last you forever." Lyfe said.

While Kirby didn't want to admit it, he DID only manage to beat Nightmare, when by chance, Tiff was drawn into his dreams and manage to give him the Warp Star, giving him the power of the legendary Star Rod. He managed to beat Zero back, but he never did permanently destroy him, causing him to be reformed and come back to Popstar nearly a year later. But this time, using the power of the legendary Heart Stars, he was able to destroy him for good! But the Dark Matter had two more commanders Kirby battled and defeated, the first of which is 0.2 but with help from his friend Ribbon and a powerful crystal he managed to destroy 0.2. About a few months after that he battled a group known as the Squeak Squad, and their leader freed the last surviving member of the Dark Matter race, Dark Nebula appeared, and Kirby finally stopped the race once and for all. His next adventure with his friend Prince Fluff, they battled a sorcerer named Yin-Yarn, but they only managed to beat him with some last second help from Meta Knight, and then finally, on Kirby's last adventure before he left to be trained with Lyfe, he caused Magolor to get something known as the Master Crown, unintentionally helping the villain, but Kirby, alongside Meta Knight, King Dedede and a Waddle Dee, stopped him.

"You're right. Luck don't last all the time." Kirby replied. Lyfe gave Kirby a small smile, and then Kirby ditched the Cyclone Vanish power, when all of a sudden, Lyfe noticed something, a computer which Lyfe used to regularly communicate with Meta Knight began to go off. Lyfe walked over to check on it.

* * *

"_Hello?.."_ Meta Knight's voice began, but the transmission was garbled, and the signal over to Popstar was weak for some reason. _"If... -one ca- message, ple- send help! Po- st- r is in... great d- ang- r. The..."_ Meta Knight continues, before the message begins to get staticy. _"... knows, - is gone! The- 've come to... -stroy Popstar! K- K- K-, any- ne, se- lp! Kir- we... -ed you."_

* * *

The message is cut off from there, Lyfe looks at the computer in great worry. "I have to go!" Kirby said. "You can't your training is incomplete-"

"If Popstar gone, no Kirby to defend anything!" Kirby exclaimed. Lyfe then understood, he sighed. "Alright, I understand. Kirby, you are the only one with the power to go back to Popstar and try and save it. I wish you the best of luck."

* * *

After a short while, Kirby had everything he'd need for his voyage back home, and he boarded the Warp Star, ready to go! Kirby then flew off, leaving Trainingstar and Lyfe alone once again, he fastened the Warp Star's speed, hoping to get back to Popstar as fast as he could! He began to look like a shooting Star. "Almost home." Kirby said, as a computer showed he was nearing Popstar, when all of a sudden, something shot the Warp Star! Kirby looked up and saw a vast army of flying ships, they all began to shoot Kirby and the Warp Star, he then used a new power, Sonic Kirby, he spun up into a ball, jumped off the Warp Star and tried to attack, getting blasted himself, he landed back on the Warp Star, as he then got shot right out of the sky, having trouble driving the Warp Star, he tried to fly over to Popstar from the backside, only to see a type of shield defending the planet, a superstrong laser then hit Kirby, causing the Warp Star to loose power, and Kirby just barley able to drive it over to another planet completely!

Kirby then looked at the Warp Star, brunt and damaged, he looked right at a computer to see where he even is, Kirby began to slip into unconsciousness, but got one good look at the computer before he was out cold.

_Current Location: Plainstar._

* * *

Back over on Popstar, more notably Dreamland, a mysterious figure in a cloak saw Kirby crashland on Plainstar. **"Great... the Star Warrior is outcold! Send a general over to Plainstar to destroy him!"** the figure in a cloak says.

"**At once!"**

When the other person left, he pulled out a torn map, that read the locations of something, are all different from one another, one looking like a giant icecube, one looking like it was made completely out of roads and highways, one looking more forest like, one looking like a mix of a Whispy Wood's forest and a town, and finally one that was shaped like a heart...

* * *

_Next time on Kirby's Return to Dreamland 2:_

_What awaits Kirby on Plainstar? What will happen with a damaged Warp Star? Who is this new enemy that's attacking Popstar with Kirby gone? And more importantly, will Kirby stand alone this time, or have a little help from some old friends?_

* * *

And that was some way to kick off a new story huh? Well, now that Kirby has been shot out of orbit of Popstar and on a planet called Plainstar. Each world will have an area with the main level name, sorta like Dreamland being a continent of Popstar, but this will have the same naming theme as _Kirby's Return to Dreamland, _and will even spell out something as well. Well, that's all I have to say for now.


End file.
